


Dare You to Move

by Psychic101



Series: This is Your Life [2]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Married Life, Shules, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychic101/pseuds/Psychic101
Summary: Nothing could have ever prepared him for this moment and for the first time in his entire life, Shawn was left alone to make a life-changing decision. Juliet's hurt at work and Shawn has to make a choice that affects them both. Shules! Sequel to "Meant to Live"
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster/Selene, Carlton Lassiter/Marlowe Viccellio, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: This is Your Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dare You to Move

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another story! A quick two-parter in what I'm making into a series for Shawn and Juliet.

Shawn couldn't hear anything besides the voice of his wife's partner Sam. The world around him seemed to fade as the blood pounded in his ears. Jules was hurt. He couldn't explain it, nor would he try to but minutes before he'd had a sinking feeling. His stomach had dropped and his mind began to race. His ringtone sounding off made him jump, the caller ID instantly made him aware of the situation coming. Sam never called him directly.

The two men could barely stand to be around each other. Their interactions were limited to Shawn waiting for Juliet at her desk. They would share a glance, sometimes they'd talk about a current case, but that was it. Whenever Sam updated them on a case it always went through Juliet, he would talk to her and she would talk to Shawn. They were civil; nothing more nothing less. So, when Shawn's iPhone screen lit up with Sam's name, he instantly knew something was amiss.

It only took a second after Shawn swiped to accept the call for Sam to tell him to get down to the hospital; no description, no background information, nothing but a simple message: "Shawn, she's hurt, bad. You need to get down here."

Shawn shoved his phone into his pocket and start fumbling around looking for his keys. Why couldn't he just place them on the hook like Juliet told him to? She was always telling him to put things in the same place, get in the habit, then he wouldn't lose them. That would've made things so much simpler. Instead, he spent several minutes scurrying around the house, throwing pillows, opening drawers, ripping through the grocery bags he'd just brought in before ultimately finding them on the counter next to the sink. He ran out of the house, not caring about the freshly bought milk that had spilled onto the floor, barely managing to shut the door behind him.

He was at the hospital in record time. The way he ran through lights, ignored signs, and went well over the speed limit would've made Juliet have a heart attack, being head detective she took pride in following every law in the book; she never even jaywalked. She would force him to walk the extra distance across the street by the crosswalk. It was the little things like this that made Shawn love her even more.

He wasn't through the hospital doors for more than a few seconds before Karen was at his side. She'd arrived moments before and waited for him. Whatever she was saying went in one ear and out the other. He knew she was doing damage control, making sure he didn't fly off the handle or do anything stupid. Shawn balled his fists as they rushed towards the ER. Sam was waiting for them right at the entrance. The first thing Shawn noticed was the amount of blood.

Sam's clothes were soaked, his skin pale with blood splatter on his face and stains on his hands. Shawn could tell from Sam's stance that the blood wasn't his, he wasn't hurt, which meant it was Juliet's. That was his wife's blood.

"What the hell happened?" Shawn barely heard Karen ask Sam. Seemed the chief of police was no more in the loop than he was.

"It all happened so fast," Sam said running his hand through his hair. "we were interviewing them at their home. Everything was fine, and then… and then it just wasn't. They started firing, I don't know why. I ducked behind the couch but O'Hara…" Sam trailed off.

"Hey!" Shawn approached the nurse at the station. "Juliet Spencer-O'Hara, my wife, she was just brought in. Is she okay? What's going on?"

The nurse glanced at her screen before responding, "Your wife is in surgery, the doctor will be out with some more information as soon as he can."

"I want to know now!" Shawn banged his fist on the desk.

"Sir, if you don't calm down-"

"He's with us," Karen approached them flashing her badge to the nurse. "Shawn," Karen placed a hand on his shoulder. "yelling and making a scene isn't going to achieve anything."

"It'll make me feel better," Shawn jerked away from her touch. "That's my wife in there! I don't give a damn about making a scene!"

"Okay, okay," Karen held up her hands. "I'm just as worried as you are. But you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Shawn scoffed. "How the hell am I supposed to calm down? She was shot, Chief, look at Sam. He's covered in blood, that means it's bad."

"You don't know that."

"It's obvious."

Karen didn't argue back, she simply stood staring at him. They'd known each other for a long time, long enough for her to know when to stop pushing. She stayed silent as she walked to him and grabbed his hands in hers. "Juliet's going to be just fine," her voice was low. "she loves you more anything. She'd never, ever leave you; especially like this. Okay?"

Shawn nodded.

"She's a strong woman and a damn good cop. She's definitely in my top five, right with Lassiter and your father."

He nodded again. Shawn backed up until the back of his knees hit the chair behind him and he fell into it. Karen took the seat next to him and pulled out her phone, making calls to Lassiter and family, Shawn assumed. Shawn felt movement to his left as Sam sat next to him. They waited in silence together, no one bothered to speak or make a sound louder than a cough.

It felt like a lifetime before a doctor appeared before them, "Are you here for Juliet?"

"I'm her husband," Shawn jumped from the chair. "is she okay?"

"Your wife is very lucky…"

* * *

Shawn sighed as he stretched his muscles before relaxing back into the uncomfortable armchair. He rested his head on his hand and blinked tiredly. Shawn spent an hour fighting the hospital administrator to allow him to stay after visiting hours, eventually, they realized he wouldn't take no for an answer and gave him the worst chair in the world. He couldn't find a comfortable position, and his back was killing him. But it was it all worth it to stay by her side.

The doctor had placed Juliet into a medically induced coma to reduce the swelling of her brain. She'd lost a lot of blood, and flatlined twice; she was lucky to be alive. He was lucky. He took her hands in his as he sat by her side and watched her. He was never away for more than it took to use the bathroom.

Gus and Selene had stopped by to visit and drop off a bag of necessities. Not even the sight of his giggling six-month-old goddaughter could make Shawn smile. He stared at them absentmindedly as they talked about their life with a baby; the diaper changes, long nights, and many feedings. They didn't stay long; Selene had tried but failed to calm down the infant resulting in them deciding to leave. Gus promised he would be back later.

Karen had taken it upon herself to inform everyone else about the situation. Maryanne, Lloyd, and one of Juliet's brothers would be arriving soon; some storm in the Midwest preventing them from coming sooner. Carlton and Marlowe struggled with finding care for Lily before they were able to come up, they were currently at their hotel resting. Henry was on some fishing boat with no reception and couldn't be reached while his mother was out of the country for work. She'd visit as soon as she could.

Shawn craned his neck to watch as Juliet's doctor entered the room with a clipboard in her hand. "I've got some news for you, and I'm afraid it's not good."

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked standing up.

"They missed a bullet," she said. "the surgeon missed a bullet when your wife was initially brought in, it's still inside.

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that there's a risk if we do the surgery."

"Risk? But you did it the first time."

"The surgery was performed in order to save your wife's life, and that was before we knew."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Mister Spencer, your wife is pregnant, about three months according to our tests," she said. "you didn't know?" the doctor added at his shocked expression.

"No," Shawn shook his head.

He wasn't entirely shocked by the news; they'd been trying for months. It was the disappointment after a pregnancy scare that made them want to start trying. The next few months had been filled with constant sex, tracking Juliet's ovulation, and many negative tests. The last test Juliet took was a week prior, and it too was negative.

"The bullet that was missed is right up against your wife's spinal cord. Leaving it could impair her ability to walk and the chances are on our side to remove it with little to no complications."

"But the surgery would kill the baby."

The doctor nodded, "Your wife is unconscious so the decision is yours to make, I need your consent before I can do anything."

"So I have to choose between the possibility of my wife never walking again and our baby?"

"I'm so sorry, Mister Spencer, but I need a decision."

Nothing could have ever prepared him for this moment and for the first time in his entire life, Shawn was left alone to make a life-changing decision.


End file.
